Past Present Future
by A sleepless night in loves arm
Summary: Inuyasha's mom and dad die and he meets Kyome,Mayu, The whole gang
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

It's really sad.

Inuyasha's Child Hood

A 1-mouth baby sat and cried but he didn't know what was going on. His dad died for Inuyasha. His Dad had arrows pined in his back and kept going. His mom crying not believing her eyes. All Inuyasha could do is cry. His dad was die. Lying their...die.

Inuyasha now is 10. Still trying to forget what happened 10 years ago. He's outside right now.

"I'm going to train so I can avenge my Father." A ten-year-old Inuyasha said

"Now hunny don't hurt yourself. And it's not your fault your dad died hunny."

"Mom don't you say that it's all my fault he died. Sessshmaru told me it's because I'm a half-demon!!" Inuyasha ran off to the forest where his father was berried.

"I feel so bad for Inuyasha." At that she died too. Form Naraku!! (Don't you dare ask o.k.) Inuyasha smelt blood and ran back to his mom.

"MOM NOOOOOOOOO" He yelled.

"Inu-----yasha" And with that she died. Inuyasha couldn't his eyes. 1st his dad and now his mom. He ran to the forest and found two girls named Kyome and Mayu fighting about what their warring tomorrow.

"Ow You better watch ware your going next time or else" A girl with dark blue hair and red eyes warring a red tube top made out of flower pedals and a black flower pedal skirt wings one fairy and one angle.

"Hi, I'm Kyome and this here is my good friend Mayu." She smiled brightly at him. She had black hair and gold in it, Amber eyes, And a Blue haori, Blue prayer beads, Dog ears sat on the top of her head, And claws.

"Hi I'm Inuyasha. And what if I don't watch Brat."

"This will happen. Slice. Awe my claws feel better." A tree fell

Cliffy HAHA I'll Wright soon


	2. Kyome

Last time:"Ow You better watch ware your going next time or else" A girl with dark blue hair and red eyes warring a red tube top made out of flower pedals and a black flower pedal skirt wings one fairy and one angle.

"Hi, I'm Kyome and this here is my good friend Mayu." She smiled brightly at him. She had black hair and gold in it, Amber eyes, And aBlack haori,Red prayer beads, Dog ears sat on the top of her head, claws, and a wonderful pretty sword.

"Hi I'm Inuyasha. And what if I don't watch Brat."

"This will happen. Slice.My claws feel better. Don't make me sarppen them on you." About 20 trees fell.

This time:

"So hey Inuyasha you didn't tell us why you're in the forest alone. Please tell me!" Kyome said

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't even really know you all that well. So bye I have to go look for a new home."Inuyasha said.

"Oh please don't leave. You can live with us if you'd like. I'm a misstress of a pack. My dad and mom dissappered along time back when i was only a pup. I'm a hanyou to Inuyasha. I understand that you feel hated and unloved. Trust me I've heard and seen what Sesshomaru has done to you. I've been watching you waiting when I could talk to you one on one." Kyome giggled at the look Mayu and Inuaysha where giving her. Theire look was like What-The-Hell.

"So you know Shesshomaru? I have one questinon for you thow: Do you think it was my falt the my dad died?" Inuyasha asked

"Of cores not. Don't you ever say that you Inuyasha was the cause of you father's death. I can't belive that you thought that even though you're older brother is older and that you should belive him don't! I don't like seeing you hurt." Kyome had tears in her silver speackled amber eyes but as soon as it arived on her check she wiped it with her tiny clawed hand. (Kyome is12 Inuyasha is 10 and Mayu is 13 teehee)

"Please don't cry. If it makes you feel any better I'll stay in you're pack untill I turn 40 ok? Or I'llleave out earlier." Inuyasha offered the pose. (Kyome is emotional) Kyome nodded and smiled.

"So Inuyasha follow me!" She was dancing and prancingaround. 30 minutes had passed when she fanilly stopped and said "Inuyasha walcome to you're new home." His eyes danced around looking at every hut in the village. Kyome wisled and ever one came out of there hut's and looked at there misstress. "Hello every one. This here is my friend Inuyasha. Treat him like a prince he desvers it. He is theson ofPrincess Jyurokuya (Just to let every one know that isInuyasha's real mom's name and the dad's is fake)and King Inu-tuku. So respect him like you do me." She turned around and brought Inuyasha to look at the people of the pack and smiled. 'This is going to be cool' Inuyasha thoght.

"So where will I be sleeping milady." Inuyasha asked with a bow. Kyome giggled.

"I shall make you a hut starting now. Don't help me. I want it to be a surprise." She said and jumped out of sight. The hut was finished by night fall. Inuyasha was amzed. The hut was four roomed. Inuyasha walked in one room. The room was big and had a fire pit for the winnter, the sceand room was his bed room with apitof furr for the bed, The thrid was a bathroom, and the last was a room tochat in. Inuyasha was gaping.

"How did you bild this? It's wonderfull. In thelittle amunt of time. All i have to say is wow and thank you."Inuyasha said still gapping at it.

"No proble really. Just promise me you'll stay till you're 40 or fiffty."

"I promise. NowI will tell you about my mum. i trust you fully." Inuyasha began the tragic story.

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyx Flashback yxyxyxyxyyxyxyxyxyyxyyxyxyxy

(Lets start at Inuayasha's dad dieing)

The story begians at the time Inuyasha's dad die's. A 1-month baby sat and cried but he didn't know what was going on. His Dad had arrows pined in his back and kept going tring to hit the point of theire enime. Finally it was over all over but the thing is that Inuayasha's dad died too. His mom crying not believing her eyes. All Inuyasha could do is cry. His dad was die. Lying their...die.

skip 10 years

A ten year old sat out side wilding a wooden kantana and hit his arm but not on prupose. His mum ran out side and tred to clean the wound the best she could.

"Now hunny don't hurt yourself. And it's not your fault your dad died hunny." His mum siad

"Mom don't you say that it's notall my fault thathe died. Sessshmaru told me it's because I'm a half-demon!" Inuyasha ran off to the forest where his father was berried.

"I feel so bad for Inuyasha." She looked around and saw a man in a babon plet sitting on a rock.

"My my what have we here? A wench that mated with a demon. That is a crime and you shall be killed for that." He said and stuck her in the heart with a sword.

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz End xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzx

Inuyasha was slitly sobing. Kyome understode him.

"Well Inuyasha what do you say how about me and you cacth a cople of z's?" She said and left the hut. Inuaysha fell asleep in the furr's nice warm protection.

That's all for now see yah


	3. Just How Now?

At the end of chaptures I will wrigh back to my reviwers: )

Last time on Past, Present, Future:

Inuyasha was slitly sobing. Kyome understode him.

"Well Inuyasha what do you say how about me and you cacth a cople of z's?" She said and left the hut. Inuaysha fell asleep in the furr's nice warm protection.

Now:

/ 4Years Later/

A 14-year-old Inuyasha walked out of the forest holding a fish in his right hand for supper. Kyome giggled as she saw him Dripping wet and one puney little fish in his hand.

"I told you it would of been easier to hunt down a deer or rabbit." Kyome said still giggling. Inuyasha shook like a dog would after a bath. He look up to see a now wet and not smiling Kyome. Mayu walk out of her hut and started yelling at Kyome for being wet.

"It's not my falt! It's Inuyasha's." Kyome pointed at Inuyasha who just grinned. he walked ove to Kyome and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said

"Inu-Kun don't be. I was just masseing around." Kyome smil fell "Inuyasha go to you're hut"

"But-"Inuyasha was cut off.

"NOW! Please just go to you're hut." Inuyasha muttered "stupid wemon" and left to his hut. "Sesshomaru I can smell you and hear you. Come out."

"You're senses are stounger then I thought you Half-breed." Shesshomaru said

"Sesshomaru what do you want?"

"My younger brotheren"

"NANI?"

"You heard me." Still in a cool voice.

"Sesshomaru it has been 4 fricking years and you want you're brother back. So why now out of the blue do you want him back?"

"I have my resonings."

"No way! You may not take my pack brother away. You would be taking away mine and the pack life away. He's the best thing that ever happened to this pack and you may not and I repeat NOT take him into you're wing."

"So it be. But if anything happens to him half-breed then you WILL pay dreally."

/1 year later/

It was raing. Poreing to be extac. To Kyome the rain feelt like it was going to kill some one.

"Y-y-y-you c-c-can't just l-l-leave!' Stearms of tears falling down to make the ground more moise with the tears of her. "You're like my long lost brother Inuyasha. I'll miss you. It'll be like ripping half my heart in half."

"Kyome please don't cry I have to go. I need to see whats out there. And you are like my sister i never had but now I do. Here take this." Inuyasha handed Kyome a black string necklace with a black smoothed beed on the front in the middle was a red fang. "I had it made myself. The red fang there is mine in die."

"Inuyasha it's so pretty. Ok fine if you give me somethingI will give you somthing." Kyome handed him two throwing daggers. "They too are made of my fang's. Please Inuyasha take care." Kyome Hugged him.

"I will be back one of these days. Soon I promise." And with that he left. That is when he meet Kikiyou, But little did Kyome and Inuyasha know was that fate has a funney way of kick you in the butt when you least expect it.

/53 years later/

They set up camp to make dinner, Relax, and sleep.

-SLAP- it rang through the woods. If you were 100 feet a way you would be aboul to hear it.

"YOU HINTAI" Screamed a very unhappy Sango.

"He'll never learn." Shippo and Inuyasha say togather.

-Rusel-Rusel-

Inuyasha turned his head to where the noise came from. Nothing. So he went back to what he was doing and chought a wiff of demon. He attaced what was in the bushes. It fell out. It aperred to be a young hanyou girl around 17-18. She had nice cruves that had Miroku drolling. Her hais was Balck with red, 2 dog ears, fangs,and claws.Around her neckwasa black beed with ared fang inside. Inuyasha stared in horrer.

"Kyo-Kyo-Kyome?" He statered.

/Kyome's P.o.V. Next morning/

Pain. That was the only thought running around in my head. I sniffed and smelt Sango, Kilala, and Shippo. My good friends. I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha's head in the crook of my neck Pain ripped and jabbed at my side agian. I winced.

"Inu-Kun time to wake and meet the sun." I said that when I was little. It's been too long I guess.

/Normal P.o.V/

Inuyasha heard a voice. small but it was still there. He opened his eyes and Lefted his head to stareinto her amber with silver speacked eyes. She smiled.

"How's you side?" Inuyasha asked

"Ok I guess. It's all healed if that is what you're wondering." Kyome said. "Now show me to Sango and Shippo. It's been forever since I've seen them."

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

How does Kyome Know Shippo and Kilala and Sango. does Inuyasha still Have those daggers? Find out Next Chappture Named The Answers.

I Said that i would Right back if you don't want me to say so in the review

Shizuka na Kaze: Thank you for all you're great advice

Lost Fairy: Heehee Mayu was made for my friend. Mayu acks Just like My good friend Mandy. thanks for the review

inuyasha4ever1: Thanks You're stories rock to


End file.
